Various methods and systems for testing electrical cables are known in the art. For example, European Patent EP0403547, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an automatic tester for a multi-wire cable having a remote unit to connect one end of a cable to directly loop together wires to form paired forward and return wires and a local unit connected to the other end of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,440, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a hand-held apparatus for testing cable harness for faults and performance impairments comprises three sets of voltage references, CMOS comparator circuitry, programmable DIP switches, an LED status display for error detection, an LED for indication of overall system condition, and a power source.